The present invention generally relates to optical fiber telecommunications equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a optical fiber connection equipment including termination, splice holders and couplers.
In optical fiber telecommunications installations, a variety of devices are used to optically connect fiber extending to and from operational equipment and to monitor the signals being transmitted through the fiber. An inter-facility cable (IFC) might enter an equipment rack and carry one or more strands of optical fiber. If the IFC is a multi-strand cable, the cable may be clamped to a rack mounted panel and the individual fibers within the cable separated. The smaller cables including the individual fibers may then be lead to a termination panel and terminated at a connector. From this connector, a second cable is led to a monitor panel where the second cable is connected to a coupler or splitter. The splitter separates out a portion of the optical signals transmitted through the cable into a monitor cable while allowing the rest of the signal strength to be transmitted from the second cable into a fiber optic terminal (FOT) cable for transmission to FOT equipment.
These installations of terminations, connectors and splitters allow for separation of portions of the signal transmitted from the IFC cable to the FOT equipment, without disruption of the signal being transmitted. However, these installations require several distinct panels within a rack to accomplish this connection and monitoring of signals, occupying several spaces within a telecommunications equipment rack. Improvements to the installation of these devices into a more efficient arrangement are desirable.
The present invention relates to a telecommunications connection panel for connecting optical fiber cables. The panel includes a splice tray, a coupler tray and a plurality of optical fiber adapters.
One embodiment includes a slideable drawer including terminations disposed in the drawer. A further embodiment includes front terminations disposed on a front of the drawer.
According to a preferred embodiment, a panel allows cables to be spliced to couplers which split the signal carried by the cables into two signals carried by two cables and then routed to cable terminations to define access locations for the signal carried by each cable.
According to a further embodiment, the panel can be configured to accept first cables at a first set of access locations. From the first set of access locations, further cables can extend to couplers. Further cables extend from the couplers to a second set of access locations. The second set of access locations can define a primary signal location and a monitor signal location.